Gunpla meets Magic
by OEFgrunt
Summary: Harry desire for protection and friends bring his gunplay to life with powers and ablitiles of shows and timelines with some minor upgrades and twickes. shitty summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

" **The old generation can't build the new era."**

 **Char Aznable**

"Congratulations, you just won ten new and some never reveled Gundam series models!" came from a portly, old man with gray hairs and brushy mustache. Harry couldn't believe it, he won! He hadn't won anything before.

As he walked up to the stage to accept his prize, something to call his own that wasn't a hand-me down from Dudley or broken. As he was almost in a daze, accepted the ten black boxes with all the tools to build them with some basic colors to paint them couldn't wait to build them when he got back to his cramped cupboard for the first time ever.

"BOY, get over here NOW!" snarled his uncle Vernon, a man that looked closer to mix of walrus and tomatoes then human with his no neck, bushy mustache and red face. He was standing on the other side of the stage with his cousin Dudley who was looked like mix of seal and pig, that was whining that he should have won and demanding that he get cooler models of the anime show about giant, robots that fought each other known as Gundam.

In the show there were giant, powered suits that were called Mobile Suits which were controlled by a pilot. Gundams were the better built, more advanced or just new that looked like robot samurais and generally the suits the good guys fought in.

At eight years old both Harry and Dudley were captive by the bright colors, action and explosions. Harry was more enraptured by the story of that showed the one was never just good and bad but that they were a mix of them. That even good ideals can to lead to becoming a monster but to stick with your convections. When a drawing was announced to win ten models, some never seen before on the show and may not appear ever on it, both boys entered.

"Come on, you still got your chores to do freak." Vernon said as he started shuffling to the car, It only reinforced the image of him being a walrus as he couldn't even walk normal with all of his weight. Grumbling to himself that Dudley didn't need such stupid toys that were foreign and couldn't possible work. Dudley was thinking of the even better models he would get and of what was for dinner later.

Harry was thinking on how he was going to keep his new prizes and what they would look like. As he carefully walked to his uncle's car as with this may boxes he couldn't see clearly in front. It was a saving grace that uncle Vernon walked so slowly.

Harry was a lot smarter then he let on, he had to be. His entire life was just making to the next day or next week. Being stupid doesn't keep you alive. He could pick locks, knew how to steal food so that his _family_ didn't catch him or even aware of the missing food.

The ride home was short but _loud_ with Dudley whining about how he didn't win and that he would get better toys then Harry's with uncle Vernon agreeing with him and saying that the British could build them better than any _foreigners._

 **He doesn't say that about his BMW or his suits. He probably doesn't even our country's main export or imports!** All his uncle talked about was his little drill company that he worked at while his aunt did was spy at her fellow neighbors and gossip about the latest scandal or watch her horrible soap operas on the television. They both thought that the precious son could do no wrong and that he was the smartest kid but couldn't focus or that he was the prefect little gentleman.

Just knowing that he wasn't anywhere close to being the prefect child made Harry want to laugh. His cousin was one dumbest in their grade and was already on the way to becoming the delinquent that the Dursleys own family said Harry was. Just knowing that made sure he quietly continued to study and learn as many valuable skills and play different sports he could so that maybe he got a scholarship to a better school and college. This was his plan to get away from the Dursleys and to prove that he was better than Dudley.

As soon the car was stopped in the garage, a tall women with a neck larger than normal, beady little eyes and too much make up came rushing over to Vernon. This was his aunt Petunia, his mother's sister.

"Vernon, we just got invited to meet the new family on the street. You and Dudley need to change right now." Petunia said in an excitable voice. She wanted to see what gossip they knew.

"What about the boy? I don't want to leave him alone in the house. He could burn the whole place or worse." He almost snarled as if Harry could do worse than burn the house down.

"We'll be right up the street and he'll be too busy building his models to do anything freakish." She replied quickly. She really wanted to get to know the new family on the street before anyone else. "Besides, Ms. Fitch is out of town visiting family and no one else will sit the boy."

Vernon quickly thought about it and came to a decision. "Boy, you are going to stay here the garage while were gone. You can build tiny robots later after you have cleaned it out here, it's filthy. Understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. What do you want to do with the old paint or supplies?" this was an honest question, not one to use said paint for his models since they came just plain white with no colors to them.

"Pitch'em, but not in our trash, take them to the dumpster down the street."

The family a few house down were selling their house and decide they would get more buys by renovating it first. Petunia was furious they didn't ask her to do it with her superior sense of style. Harry thought they were smart for going to actual professionals, not stay at home housewife who only knowledge was follow current trends from home improvements and design magazines.

Harry gave a nod of his head, feeling that his family didn't care what he said now because he would be problemly be punished for not doing it anyways or doing something he wasn't supposed to do since he wasn't told much or anything to do besides "clean this area" or "weed the garden".

Watching as Dudley and Uncle Vernon we're hustled inside by his aunt to get changed and leave for the meeting of new family on the block. With a sigh, Harry went to cleaning the garage and looking for paint to color and add personality to his new models.

After about twenty minutes, the Dursleys came out to the car in cheap knockoffs of name brand clothes, trying to impress the neighbors with their false sense of money. Just looking at them, Harry could tell that no one with money or style would wear clothes that were unsuited for a simple meet and greet in the suburban.

As the all got into the newish gray SUV and drove off just to go five houses down, Harry watched till the garage door closed, briefly the darkness enveloping him in a borderless freedom, no boundaries for him to be free of the Dursleys.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Why are you hesitating!? You were the one who told me to keep fighting in order to live. You taught me that! Even if it's a contradiction, you must continue to exist! You said that is what it means to live!"**

 **Graham Aker**

"Talking"

' _Writing'_

 **Thought**

After just standing in the peaceful, never ending darkness for a bit and thinking this is what space is like, Harry decided it was time to start cleaning. After shuffling his feet slowly over to where the light switch was, his arms out front of him feeling for the wall to not smack his face into, Harry found light switch. After turning it on, and squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

Few seconds later he looked around to see how big of a mess there was and surprisingly, there wasn't much of one. Between Harry and Petunia constantly cleaning and picking up after Dudley, the house was never actually in messy or disorganized. Besides a few things that was never pitched and old paint and spray cans for a long forgotten task, I just needed a good sweeping and placing a few tools back where they go.

After about twenty minutes of doing that, Harry had all the old paint and old newspapers in the back corner of the garage. He chose this area because it was the area with the most dust and in his mind less seen or used area.

Knowing this might be his only chance to build and paint his models made Harry take this risk but figured he could say he didn't want to get paint on the floor if he was caught. Deciding to open them up one at a time so that way he could get on done instead of trying to do them all at once and getting the small parts mixed up.

Pealing the black paper away from the random box he grab opened up to show several drawings done in pen on top of box with a name. _'Over Flag'_ was printed on top of the plain white box with several drawings of a mobile suit with two set of airplane wings behind it in various motions while a few others showed a plane.

Looking at it for a few seconds wondering what it meant till he realized something. **IT CAN TRANSFORM!** There were only a few mobile suits that could do that in the show here Harry had a never before seen suit clearly designed for air combat and speed. From the drawings he could see it had long thin limbs with one arm had a single solid piece attached to it about as long as the entire arm.

Just looking at it, Harry loved how it looked but wanted to do more. This was a never seen before mobile suit but Harry figured they would soon add it to the show and then everyone could build it. Harry wanted his to stay unique, only the few people who drawn and made the molds knew what was supposed to look like.

Thinking that adding missiles pods under the top set of the wings would be a good start, along with changing to the wing tips on both sets to like that of the X-Wings in star wars.

 **I need something more for weapons, maybe a mix of a large heat ax and with a beam saber at the head? With a beam scythe on the opposite end of the ax head.** Noticing how the sides of the head of the suit reminding him of Viking warriors warriors helmet's with the wings on the side gave him both a name and a way to truly make it his.

 **Valkyrie, that will be your name.** Now on to crave wings designs in the plastic without it breaking. It was at this time Harry realized how long this would take but he hard to do this, to have something to be proud of and say that he alone was reason. Anybody with little skill can put together something given enough time, but to change and make unique, to make it a one off was talent.

Now to figure out how to make or salvage parts off different plastic models since he was pretty sure that there was no way to change it without braking something when it was all put together and since this was so far and maybe only one he had to be careful.

He already knew what colors as soon as he found a name. Silver for the wings design on the head, joints and all intakes and exhausts ports. The wings would be a dull gold while the main body would be a bright red, just like the red comet of Zeon. All together would make a noble yet mechanical vision of the famed Valkyries of Viking lore.

Harry then realized that he would need tools to carve, masking tape, and other tools that he didn't have. He would need to find to both make money and have a way to protect it from the Dursleys who would almost certainly demand it for all the exppensives Harry cost them with suppling clothes that were Dudley's hand-me downs and little food besides the bit meant for the trash.

Deciding that if he could put something in front of this area to hide it from view, it would be a good place to put his models and supplies while he earned and worked on customizing them. The only other place was his cupboard and there was not any room in there for a heavy blanket, much less ten model boxes with the tools needed to build them.

Looking over the old paint and other supplies, Harry decided to get of the paint. He might have use of the other supplies like tin, wood and bits of small metal for his models. After half dragging, half carrying the paint cans to the dumpster, he say how the Dursley were getting along with the new family. In one word it would be badly. The new family was of Asian descent, maybe actually from one of them seeing how they were trying not to yell at the Durlseys to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**"History is just like an endless waltz: the first three beats of War, Peace and Revolution continue on forever."**

 **Mariemaia Khushrenada**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

It had been four weeks since Harry had started on gathering tools and working on Valkyrie and he was finally done building her. It seemed fair to call Valkyrie a girl sense her name was from the winged maiden warriors of Norse legend.

Harry would have been still working on his first Gunpla if it wasn't for the new family on the street that the Dursleys had insulted. The Hoshino's had actually came to England from Japan and had come here since Mr. Hoshino was now in charge of the branch in England for the company he worked at. He chose this neighborhood so his 8 year old, blonde hair and blue eyed daughter Fumina could meet kids her age.

It was actually Fumina that helped him as she noticed that no one talked or was around him at school. Wanting to know why she asked some of her classmates and learned it was all because of Dudley and his gang. Not being scared of Dudley she went over and talked to Harry.

It was difficult at first with the language barrier but they soon found that they had the common love of Gundam and building Gunpla. Seeing how Harry had some unique Gunpla models and wanted to make them even more unique, Fumina showed Harry her collection and tools.

Harry was amazed someone his age had built so many and a few he knew to be custom jobs as he doesn't remember seeing them. Asking her if he could bring his models over to her house and build them there, she agreed instantly.

Harry was happy that he finally had a friend and Fumina was happy that there was someone else who enjoyed building Gunpla with. They soon fell into a routine as Harry would finish his chores at home and what every task the Dursleys gave him and then come straight over to the Hoshino's household where him and Fumina would work on and build Valkyrie together.

Harry would do all the custom work and carving while Fumina painted the pieces. It was slow going with Harry wanting to be sure that nothing went wrong or broken. By the time four weeks went by they had finally managed to get done with custom _Over Flag_.

With its new wingtip design like that of sideways V, missile pods under the top set of wings and a halberd with a large heat ax head, beam saber and beam scythe. They keep the beam rifle but made a design of Yggdrasil, the tree connecting the nine worlds in Norse myths, running down its length. All said and done, Valkyrie was armed with her beam/heat halberd, two beam sabers stored in the arms, beam rifle, defense rod which was used to deflect incoming rounds and missile pods.

The final touch was to add a green lightning bolt, like the shape of the scar on his forehead to the wings as a way to let the world know that Harry made this. Fumina was the one that gave him the idea as some artists and builders had a unique symbol used to mark their work.

After taking a photo to commentate his first Gunpla, Harry decide that he wanted to keep this one in his cupboard, as a reminder to keep trying and finish his other nine Gunpla models. As he walk across the street back to the Dursley's house he saw that his uncle's car was there. **Didn't he have some big meeting or deal going on today?** Hoping that it didn't go bad since any time something went bad for Uncle Vernon, he always blamed and punished Harry for it.

After quietly opening the front door and shutting it, Harry began moving towards his cupboard to put Valkyrie away so Dudley didn't see it and decide to break or steal it. Just as he opened the door to his cupboard and put his Gunpla on a small shelf previously occupied by old, broken green army men.

Just as he was moving his hand away, a fist struck his back. This cause Harry and Valkyrie to drop to the floor. As Harry turned over in pain with tears in his eyes to see who had hit him. Looking down upon him was his beet red Uncle, stinking of gin he had been drinking early.

"It's all you fault FREAK, it's your fault that my big deal fell apart." Vernon snarled and spat out these words as he trembled with anger. Bringing his left leg back, he sent kick after kick into Harry's prone, quivering body the whole will screaming obscuring at him.

 **How is it always my fault when something go wrong? I just want the pain to stop and feel loved.** As Harry was wondering why his family hated him and hoping for anything to stop the beating and leave this awful place, two things happened. A silvery machine in the office of a certain meddling goat stop spinning as several other similar machines started slowly done and not making as much squeaks.

The other was the Gunpla Harry built glowed for a second. As Valkyrie's orange visor had a bright yellow marking like that on its wings appear on the left side. Unnoticed by either Harry or Vernon it slowly began to move. Looking over at Harry and then at Vernon, its visor flashed briefly before it dropped its beam rifle behind itself and held onto it halberd with both hands as the yellow colored beams activated and the ax's edge glowed red.

Launching into the air it soared around the lower back of Vernon before doing a sharp turn and cutting back thigh the leg kicking Harry. As Vernon took in a sharp breath from the sudden pain and intense heat, Valkyrie was already above his head. The modifications Harry had done had given it extremely mobility in air, as it executed a sharp turn down with its halberd thrusted forward.

As Vernon turned his head to see what had burned him a red and yellow blur shot by his face. Feeling a new burn from his temple down to nose, he screamed out in new pain. As he started swinging his arms to hit whatever had burn him never saw the small mobile suit fly past his arms and swing the scythe across his stomach before darting down to grab its long red gun and hover facing Vernon in front of a speechless Harry.

Now screaming in even more pain, Vernon stumbled away from the cupboard and towards the kitchen to get away from the unknown attacker. He didn't notice the lights of the police cars as the pulled up, called by the Hoshino's when Fumina heard Vernon screaming at Harry. As the two officer's got out of the car, rushing the door as they heard a grown man screaming.

As Harry could still hear his uncle screaming in pain, he could only lie there in pain himself as he looked upon his gunplay that he finished that day come to life. It came to life and attacked Vernon much how he expected it to. Its speed was absurd, making it seem like the red comet himself was piloting it. As he heard someone pounding on the door, asking to open it. Harry looked at Valkyrie and wished that she would go hide because she had protected him when no one else could or would.

As if reading his emotions, the Gunpla went to the same shelf it was put on early and stood there just like before, only the glowing lightning bolt in its visor showed that it was ready to move. After a few more seconds of Vernon screaming and yelling profanity from the kitchen and Harry trying not to cry from the pain when the door was kicked in.


	4. Chapter 4

" **I'm sorry, but I didn't build you to be put on a shelf for display. I built you to win! The Gunpla I made…**

 **I made you to show the world that you're the strongest! So, just hang in there a little longer. Okay partner? Let's grab victory with these hands!"**

 **Ricardo Fellini**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

Harry was lying in a hospital bed, looking at Valkyrie as he thought back for has happened in the last 24 hours. It was almost like a dream to him, one that he didn't wake up from. After the police had kicked down the door and found Harry lying hurt with fractured ribs and numerous bruises already starting to darkening, they arrested Vernon who was screaming about what the freak had done and still screaming about his wounds.

As they struggled dragging Vernon out the now broken door and into the back of the police car, he started yelling how they were going to pay for destroying his door and ruining his reputation. After they got him into the car, one of them went back into the house to get Harry and estimate how bad the damage was. What he saw in that tiny closet would haunt him for the rest of his life. A bucket for human excrement, a ratty and he guessed blood stain mattress with springs coming out. Then they was the black haired, green eyed kid who was moving away from him in fear.

That hurt the officer, who had two kids older than the one before him. As he look more closely at Harry and saw how the kid was having trouble breathing. "Hey buddy, it's alright. He isn't going to hurt you anymore. Can you come out so we can get those bruises looked at?" The officer said in a low, calm voice as he crouched down to Harry's level. Seeing the kid move away from him hurt. He joined the police to stop this and be a role model for the younger generation, not to be feared.

Hearing over the radio that an ambulance was on the way for the vile creature currently screaming in the back of the cop car made him mad that the man was getting medical treatment for some cuts that wasn't even bleeding while this kid looked like hell and he would be surprised if nothing was broken.

Gingerly picking Harry up, the officer began walking outside to wait for the ambulance so the kid would get checked over first and if needed, sent to the hospital. As he was about half way to the door, he missed the Gunpla that looked like a mechanical Viking fly quietly to Harry's hand.

 **As long as I have you Valkyrie, I know you will protect me.** This last thought went through Harry's head before he drifted off to blissful sleep. Valkyrie glowing lightning bolt on its visor flashed one time before it subtly watched Vernon scream about freaks and doing the right thing about beating Harry.

He didn't notice his neighbors watching him and the police, hearing what he was saying and seeing a single officer carry the pitifully tiny boy out of the house. They were going over what the Dursleys had told them about the nephew and how he was a trouble maker, but with this new information made them think it was all a lie or to hide the truth about their own whale of a son. One of those families were glad they called the police instead of listening to the lies.

The paramedic found that Harry broken leg and several fractured ribs before he removed Harry's shirt and saw numerous scares from past injuries. Seeing this, Harry was immediately sent to the hospital to get x-rays done to see how bad it was. Most wounded veterans of Falklands War weren't scared or injured this bad besides the amputees.

After Harry had left in the ambulance, the police immediately arrested Petunia for allowing and abusing the eight almost nine year old little boy. Dudley was sent to the orphanage and put on a strict diet along with seeing counselors. Vernon and Petunia would spend 20 years in prison for what they did to Harry, maintaining in their defense they had to " _Beat the freakiness out of him_ ". Dudley would go on and join the Navy after staying in the orphanage till he was an adult.

With no family to go to, it almost looked like that Harry would be going with Dudley till the Hoshino's said they would take him. This shocked Harry as he had never truly ever felt wanted by anyone before. Deciding that he would take on their last name instead of holding on to Potter because his aunt and uncle always told him they were drunks and didn't want him.

Time Skip

It had been a year and half since Harry woke up in the hospital and learned that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys and was taken in by Hoshino family. In that time he had completed all but one of his Gunpla, each of them unique and coming to life after it was done. Only Fumina knew that they moved and fought like they would in the TV shows after Harry showed her Valkyrie and told her how Valkyrie saved him.

For about five months since he became an Hoshino by adaption, Harry would have nightmares about the abuse the Dursleys put him though. Only if he had Fumina or Valkyrie near him while he slept did he not have them, so it was decide that both Harry and Fumina would share a bedroom till Harry could sleep by himself without crying and pleading in his sleep. After Harry had talked to consolers and seen his former family be escorted to prison did he finally stop having them.

Still Fumina would about once a week crawl into Harry's bed and cuddle with him like how one would do it with a large teddy bear. Harry didn't mind cause that was when he had the best sleep and the Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino saw it as something cute and innocent.

It took Harry about a month before he started on his second Gunpla after making Fumina's Powered GM Cardigan come to life. Her Gunpla and Valkyrie always seemed to get into fights with each other for some reason whenever Fumina slept in the same bed as Harry. The second Gunpla was called BeCUE and looked like a dog with wings and could have either a missile launcher or beam cannons.

Harry changed it by adding two more heads, one on either side of the original. Taking away the twin beam sabers of the original, he added a moveable jaw with heat teeth. The two side heads were slightly smaller the main one and beam gatling guns hidden away in their mouths. Instead of picking one or the other, Harry combined the Missile launcher and the two Beam cannons. The beam cannons were mounted on the sides of the launcher and could move independent of each other. The outer part of the wings had an beam edge so that it slash enemies as it ran or flew by. Painting it brown and light gray, Harry named it Cerberus after the three-headed dog that guards the underworld.

The third Gunpla built was the MKII Musha Gundam. It looked like an actual robot samurai and Harry couldn't bring himself to change a lot about it since it was already pretty unique. Decide to make the sheaths for the two Katanas dual purpose as an mega beam launcher when the swords weren't in them. The smooth sheathes become more bulky and a little bit longer, that was the only thing Harry changed on it. Its large spear and beam rifle made it a decent all-rounder. After painting it a dark green with gold accents, Harry named it Doragonsureiya or Japanese for dragon slayer.

The fourth was the RX-0 Banshee Norn in unicorn mode. Harry didn't really know what it meant by unicorn mode but decide that it wasn't important right now. Looking like a machine knight, with its tall head piece and shield, Harry gave it a long lance with four holes about halfway down that allowed it to double as beam rifle. It had a secondary beam rifle built into the shield along with an I-field. Two beam sabers were built into the arms while on the back was a large broadsword with vibrating edges. Harry painted it shiny silver with the large horn on the front black to go with the shield and cape that covered most of one side. Naming it the Galahad, after one of the Knights of the Round Table.

The fifth one took Harry the longest to build. Deciding that since all the Gunpla he made came to life, he decided to start specializing them. What started out as Gundam Barbatos with a large head piece and a long range artillery cannon with a single katana, Harry added a beam pistol opposite of the katana and small missile pods on the shoulders and lower, outside part of the legs. Painting it light green and tan with keeping the head piece of all Gundams gold. This was Rey de Batalla or Spanish for king of battle. Harry remember that from school when the learned about Napoléon Bonaparte. He said that artillery was the King of Battle.

The sixth Gunpla was based on the original Gundam but with a shoulder cannon and hand held 4 tube missile launcher with Gatling gun underneath it. Deciding this would be a good front line fighter, Harry had Fumina help him add two shields like on Powered GM Cardigan to it so to give it a more defense minded approach. Along with adding more armor to the frame and limbs, Harry give it a large war hammer when enemies got to close or break down obstacles. After painting it dark blue with shiny silver accents, it was named Fury.

The next one was meant for extreme long range sniping and hit and run tactics against both mobile suits and ships. The Psycho Zaku II was armed to the teeth with 2 hyper bazookas, 3 bazookas, 4 panzerfausts and a single heat ax. Along with the Big Gun sniping turret, it was already amazing. Adding a second, mega particle cannon to the Big Gun and improved sights and sensors aloud the turret to hit targets at unimaginable ranges. With its high mobility backpack and two thrusters, made the Psycho Zaku extremely fast and agile. Giving it a high output beam rifle and second heat ax made so you would hear the explosion but never see the suit or the Big Gun. Painting the suit bright yellow and the turret orange, Harry called it Grŭm Bog or Thunder God.

Gunpla number eight was the Crossbone Gundam Moah. Harry was in love with it. The design and weaponry was amazing. Just seeing it sketches on the box, Harry knew what colors and name for it. Black and dark red would make the pale white skull on the chest stand out so much more and calling it Kifo or death. Add in a crimson shawl that was shredded at the ends of it and wrapped around the upper torso. With an mega beam cannon behind the skull that fired by opening its jaw and switching out the two beam flintlocks for peacock smashers gave it a menacing aura that was excellent for ambushes.

The last Gunpla Harry made was meant for only close quarters against multiple opponents. The long and in his view dumb name of Super Custom Zaku F2000 was shortened to Ajax, after the famous Greek hero. Done in a gold and deep, rich purple gave it regal look that was kind of offset by the many weapons. With a twin beam spear as its main weapon and a double headed heat hawk stored on its back, it allowed for quick work of more armored enemies. Two beam sabers held in the rear facing arms and large shield with a crows claw on the front right showed it was lethal by looks alone. Hidden in each foot was a beam saber allowed for hidden strikes. This was mobile suit designed to be the best at close range.

As Harry was looking at the last box still wrapped in the black paper, wondering if he should open it and what would he make it the best at. All-rounder, air to air, underwater or something else. There was so many but he wanted to see it first.

As he was reaching for it, Fumina walked into their room. At almost eleven years old, she was just starting to turn into a woman. Harry knew it was wrong since technically she was his sister now but she had been there for him before and after the Dursleys were arrested. Her blond hair held in a ponytail and bright blue eyes that shined as like the ocean.

"Harry-kun, we have to leave now if we're going to make practice." She told him with one hand placed on her hip.

Since the beating, Harry had joined a mix martial arts club since he never wanted to be weak again. Since joining a year ago after the doctors said he had healed enough and gain the proper weight, Harry had grown several inches till he was little above normal height for his age and put on more muscle till he had a lean but fit look to him instead of his lean and sickly as he had with the Dursleys.

"Alright, I'm coming Fumina-chan." After living with them for four months, Harry finally asked to be taught how to speak and read Japanese. Fumina volunteered quickly but her parents thought it would be better if they did it. Telling her that she could help him by talking and reviewing so that way she felt involved.

 **I'll start on it for my birthday and have Fumina-chan help** harry thought as he grab his gym bag with his workout clothes in it. He didn't know that the next few months would shock him to his core.

 **Damn! This is the longest chapter I've written yet. Now we are getting into the Hogwarts years and main story. Now why did I not make the last Gunpla? Call it laziness but I want to see what you guys can come up with. Has to be from a Gundam series after 1990. It could be from a game or novel, custom models not seen in the show or limited editions special examples. Has to have a reason or what is most popular for it and how you changed it form original model.**

 **Now to get to answering reviews and questions**

 **Ddragon21-No, it takes place in the Harry potter universe right now but will combine the two later down the road. The story starts out in 1988 so Gundam War in the Pocket is oldest series here unless models are in later series. Not going to combine Plavsky particles and magic, one uses technologically and is pretty well understood while the other is… well its magic enough said. May make a warded area to allow the same effects of the Gunpla Battle systems though.**

 **Sajuuk- Not going to make summons or all of Harry's knowledge. Each will be unique but truly unique like built from ground up Gunpla till later. Yes I'm having Harry paired with Fumina but they will be a few surprises. No Fumina is not a witch which will play out down the road. She is the person who doesn't see Harry as a famous star or hero but simply as him. I am thinking of making Harry the FIRST Mejin but we will see.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **One does not care to acknowledge the mistakes of one's youth."**

 **Char Aznable**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

A hundred miles away from the Hoshino Household, a family of four was just starting their day. The Potter manor had changed little since Lily and James had left Harry with the Lily's sister eight years ago. Moving photos around the house showed a tall, dark haired man with glasses, a beautiful redhead woman and twin girls with dark hair that changed to a crimson color at the tips. Mary and Annabelle Potter, the older twin sisters to the boy-who-lived by five minutes, were seen in various photos from the day they were born, getting their first brooms, first pets, various birthdays and holidays and meeting famous Quidditch players.

The Potter females were getting ready to go to London to get some muggle clothes and stock up more potion ingredients. The twins of the Potter triplets had started to learn magic two years ago from their parents and their "Uncles" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, using their parents' wands. The two girls were intelligent for their age and already were gifted potioneers by Professor Snape's standard.

The girls looked almost identical besides their hair style with Mary having hers in a low ponytail most of the time and Annabelle or Belle had it fall down her back and cover most of the right side of her face. Personalities though, they couldn't be farther apart from each other. While both did act like kids, they had different dreams.

Mary was the more outgoing one, with a pranking streak that did all the Marauders proud. She was always going on about the latest Quidditch game and the star players. Her dream as she liked to tell everyone was to be the greatest Quidditch player in the world and tended to wear mostly bright colors.

Belle was the quieter one but still liked to prank people. She was the one that liked to come up with the ways and ideas to prank people, like her Uncle Moony, while Mary would carry it out. Her dream was to be the first female Minister of Magic.

"MOM, come on! I want to see if the new Nimbus 2000 is out yet!" Mary yelled at her mother as she waited by the front door. Playing as a Chaser just like her dad, she was always looking at the newest and fastest brooms.

"Mary, you know that the Nimbus doesn't come out for another month." Belle told her hyperactive twin as she came out from the library. Like her sister, she also played Quidditch but as a Keeper. She had no need to have the fastest broom on the market. While she didn't play as much as Mary since she spent more time with their mother learning about and helping to create new charms but the times she did play, even her father, a rather skilled player had a hard time scoring on her.

"Belle, stop teasing your sister." Lily Potter nee Evans, the smartest witch of her generation and mother to the boy-who-lived, looked to like she was just entering her twenties despite giving birth to triplets ten years ago. "Now, you two ready to go shopping?" she asked her two daughters with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, Mom." Both girls answered at the same time, Mary with a wide smile across her face while her sister Belle had a small smile but her sole visible eye showed how excited she was to go.

"Alright, we better get going if we are going to meet up with your father later in Diagon Alley." Lily said as she started opening the front door, leading out to a wide open area, spotted with trees and small shrubs over lush green grass. A single, straight drive of red and yellow gravel lead to the edge of the property and a simple two car garage. Inside the garage was a freshly waxed, curtesy of house elves, black Land Rover Discovery and space for a well maintained black carriage that was currently bringing the Potters down from the manor by several charms and enchantments.

As the Potters were chatting about the upcoming school year and clothes, about 65 miles away, the Hoshino family were going out to celebrate after Fumina had finally beat her rival in school and secretly Harry's affection at practice. Deciding that she wanted to get some clothes at a new store in London.

"Congrats Fumina-chan, you finally beat Kaoruko-chan after four months of constantly challenging her." Harry said to her in front of Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino as the family walked through the large mall.

Harry was currently in sage green shorts, black t-shirt with an image of a bright red Zaku on the front and his hair pushed back with a light green cloth tied around his head keeping most of his hair controlled. The green cloth covered up his unknowly famous scar from view and with his new, square framed glasses, you couldn't tell that this was once the beaten and starving boy known as Harry Potter. Now he was Harry Hoshino, a fit and healthy boy who would be soon going into his teen years. A year and half of healthy eating gave him proper weight and increased his height while the year of working out at a mixed material arts dojo with Fumina had made him a heartthrob too many of the girls who saw him and his bright, piercing green eyes.

"Thanks Harry-kun." Fumina said while she was trying to ignore Harry calling another girl –chan. **Only I should be –chan.** Fumina was always worrying about other girls trying to take Harry away from her.

"Hey Fumina-chan, before we go to the clothes store, you want to see if new Gunpla came out?" Harry asked as he thought about the most recent Gundam series, Gundam F91. They were just starting to release models for the Gundam movie _**0080 War in Pocket**_ and the comics of _**Gundam Sentinel**_.

"Sure Harry-kun, I'm want to see about making a specialized model like yours." Fumina answered. **I have only my GM Powered Cardigan and while it was made to be an all-rounder, I feel like it could use some help. Maybe like the GM Sniper II or maybe a Jagd Doga.** Fumina was getting sad that Harry had all of his one of a kind Gunplas and they all had some different purpose that allowed them to support each other easily.

As they walked in, they say that the new models had indeed came out and both went to look them over. Harry liked the Gelgoog Jager with its sniper rifle and same capabilities as the RX-78 Gundam. The Hy-Gogg was ideal for underwater combat and just looked cool. They had finally came out with the F-91 Gundam, an attack purpose suit with speeds and agility to match Valkyrie, who was watching the two kids from a compartment in Harry's gym bag.

Valkyrie never left Harry go anywhere without her. Alongside Valkyrie was Ajax, who always went to watch his creator practice martial arts and learn himself how to incorporate some of the moves in his fighting style and the extreme case that he has lost all of his weapons.

Most wizards if they saw Harry's Gunpla would think it was just impressive accidental magic that was similar to that of golems. But golems were just materials in an animal or human shaped enchanted material with fixed response that may seem that they were alive depending how much work was put into the runes and quality of material. Harry's had actual souls and could learn knew new things, act in their own ways.

Valkyrie was insanely protective of Harry, two of Cerberus's three heads were almost always fighting with each other while the far left one was usually trying to get them to stop. Ajax was like one of the samurais of old Japan, always trying to get better and making his own style for his four arms. Galahad acted just like a knight in the little kid's story book, while Kifo liked to surprise the other Gunpla and Harry with her looks at night.

Doragonsureiya or D liked to learn about mythical creatures so he could live up to his name and helped Harry and Fumina with research and school by finding the books they needed. Rey was extremely lazy most of the time till somebody touched his golden, almost comical curved V fin, then went to a berserk mode chasing them with his katana and pistol. Fury lived up to his name by trying to fight everything he could, it was kinda funny when he tried to fight the mobile suits on TV.

Grŭm was a speed demon, always following Harry when he ran in the morning. With his paint job and darting from the tops of light poles and trees made him nearly unseen in the morning light, even if you were trying to find him. Just thinking about how each of his Gunpla acted almost like humans made Harry smile, thinking how they would always be there for him along with Fumina-chan.

As they looked in the store for about an hour before leaving to get the clothes Fumina want, Harry and Fumina talked about which new models they liked the best while their parents watched them, smiling.

"I liked the GM Sniper II with its sniper rifle and shield. You could do so much with it." Fumina said as her and Harry argued over which models they liked the best.

"Grŭm Bog can out snipe it any day with its beam rifle alone and is faster, better armed along with the Big Gun MK2." Harry replied back before saying "Though I do like the Gelgoog Jager, with its capabilities that matched the RX-78 Gundam, now improved with a more powerful beam rifle. That would destroy the GM Sniper any day."

"That may be true Harry-kun, but the GM series of Suits are so versatile, like the Zakus for Zeon. I think the Kämpfer would bet the Gelgoog with its capabilities of fighting with multiple weapons and being so agile." Fumina told Harry as they walked by a slow moving group of a mother and her two daughters who were looking at everything.

"It would be a close fight Fumina-chan. I liked the Xekueins mainly because with its design and looks. I could just think of all the stuff I could add on it or make it a support suit." Harry said with a look on his face, showing just how many ideas he had.

"I dunno, it seems really dull to me. The FAZZ on the other hand is really cool. It looks like it could blast anything away." Fumina had a skeptical look on her face before going all hyper talking about the FAZZ.

Harry's look on his face was one of disgust. "The FAZZ is too bulky, complicated and overdone. Yes it has lots of powerful weapons and missiles but there are just too much. It lost all of its agility and speed if it was on earth or a colony. If a suit gets close to it, it can't really fight back."

Fumina now thought about that, even her Gunpla while heavily armed and armored still could move and fight close range targets. "Still, I think it looks cool. What do you think about the NT-1 Alex? The bolt on armor and Gatling guns in the wrist for close range is just like some of your custom suits."

"Yeah, but it just seems like Fury with less power and capabilities. I'm sure your GM Powered Cardigan could take it on easily. I prefer the F-91, with its high speed and mobility. That one could give Valkyrie and Grŭm Bog a run for their money." Harry stated before he felt Valkyrie hit him though his bag.

As they got closer to the store, still arguing over which was a better underwater suit, the Z'Gok Experiment or the Hy-Gogg. After that, they went on the Zeta Pluses before finally both like the EX-S Gundam and the mobile armor Dendrobium.

Unnoticed behind them, Mary and Belle Potter were watching the handsome boy in front of them talk to his blond female friend. Both first noticed him when he walked around them and their mother while talking about some muggle thing before they noticed his eyes. His eyes were almost the same as their mother's but only a little bit light.

 **I wonder if our brother looks like this** ran though Belle's mind before she decide no, the cute boy in front of them may have the same name and hair color as her famous brother but Dumbledore has said that he is a frail, small boy with round glasses. The boy in front is anything but frail and had square frame glasses.

Mary thoughts were more along the lines of how cute he was and hoping she would see him again in the future. She didn't know her wish would be granted in a few short months.

 **Alright, that's another chapter done. All the main players are introduced till the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now we have the entries for our Tenth Gunpla.**

 **This one is from a guest review.**

 **GP04 "Gerbera" with a mostly white and red paintjob, highlighted with metallic silver (weapons also mostly silver). Make the v-fin slightly larger and make the shoulders slightly slimmer. Alter the shield to have a hidden rocket launcher under it and add a pair of beam cannons that fold out from the backpack like the F91's VSBR. The result is an agile mid- to long-range model known as Invictus. Meant to fight in a tag-team with Valkyrie, or to hit hard and fast when on its own.**

 **This one is also from a guest review under "gundamexnocalber"**

 **Gundam 00 riser (renamed spirit (angel) gundam) [first one that has electronic pieces including lights sound and is a perfect grade]**

 **customization: has been made to appear as angelic as a archangel has them painted blue and white with bright blue glass and a more feminine frame and a set of feathered wings and a face under the gundam mask has all original machine weapons and a set of swords that are handmade called xenocalber (a SWORD that just gets stronger the more punishment it goes through) and ascalon (an anti-ship sword that is a heavy beam saber) and a hard particle construction system (makes weapons armor shields and shelter out of light that harden after completion and can make dark wizards incapable of magic as long as the particles are on them and heal all wounds but well creating things Mus stand still and sing) and a voice that makes people listen because it is commanding and as gentle as a loving mother Angel**

 **Personality: acting as an older sister hates pink clothing and has a crush on her maker this gunplay is the most advanced Gunpla ever and won't let Harry go alone to Hogwarts and goes as a student after strong arming Hagrid into letting her and applying at Daigon ally she is strong but gentle and has common sense when working and has decided to have a human name (Sora Moonlight) and appearance.**

 **she is also a research and development kind of person but isn't rabid for it she is brave but is afraid of her own power as she can replicate anything she sees and can't stop it she fears she will one day have no grounding to keep her in check Harry is the one person who she trusts with her power as her maker she trusts Fumina but not completely she is fully sapient and has a full range of emotions she also helps Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing and makes friends with Hermione before the troll incident and hates discrimination and loves to prank people who bully others and can see peoples magical energy**

 **The reason Harry made her so powerful was on a bet between him and a school mat before his birthday and showed her to them before bringing her to life he won (who could make the better gundam of a divine Being first along with backstory before April 25 )**

 **I'll admit that last one has a lot of detail and could do a lot with.**

 **Ddragon21 says one based of Megaman starforce with a Gundam face… good idea but not Gunpla. Not even sure if Bandai makes Megaman.**

 **Sajuuk who has been following this story from the beginning say this**

 **Harry have a 00 Quanta who can battle in all terrain: earth, air, sea, space**

 **but that harry would change a max for him have a lot of bits like the reborn gundam, the 00 quanta and the zabanya**

 **or / and you can add the funnel from some other gundam like the dragoons from the strike freedom or the funnel from the FX age gundam**

 **also imagine the 00 quanta with a mixture of 00 gundam and reborn gundam not 2 GN drive not 4 but 8 and with not 4 GN booster like the Exia dark matter**

 **Not bad but not sure how to do 8 GN drives in a single suit.**

 **Now if anyone who posted a Gunpla for this story and it's not up here, I'm sorry but this is the ones besides Ddragon21 that could work. Gundam Seed, Wing and 00 hasn't come out yet so I can't mix and match limbs here. Now this three suits are the contestants so review which ones you want for it.**

 **Final note, I may not be updating this for the next month to two months as I am still on active duty and possibly going to NTC. If you don't know what that is, be very thankful. Also, do you guys like the quotes/slash motivational snippets at the top of chapters or don't care cause its hard to find good ones. Let me know what you think, till then OEFgrunt out.**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Suspicion, ignorance, prejudice. The dark emotions directed at those who can be loved. If love is the brightest light, than are those emotions created from shadows it casts? Things that are different, things we don't understand, differences that foster anxiety, leading to hate and ultimately…confrontation."**

 **Rau Le Creuset**

"Speech"

 **Thought**

' _Writing'_

After spending a few hours in the mall, which the Potter females spent looking at various styles of clothes and some of the new muggles items like Gameboys, well Lily looked at the new items while the twins keep glancing at the handsome, dark haired boy.

Lily saw this and couldn't help but smile at their obvious crush on the boy, remembering her own first crush on her old friend Severus Snape. Seeing who they were looking at, she looked a little more closely. Lily saw the boy had dark, almost black hair like her husband James but longer with a green bandanna holding most of it down and squared frame glasses. The boy was standing next to a blonde girl around his and her daughters' age that had Asian features.

Seeing the boy reminded Lily of her own little Harry. It was almost time that they could bring him back home from her sister Petunia. Lily wished that they could've kept Harry with them but the constant attacks from Death eaters after the death of Lord Voldemort left them little choice. It was Dumbledore that suggested that Harry be placed with her sister because no one would look for the Boy-Who-Lived to be living with muggles. Dumbledore said this way Harry wouldn't grow up with a big head and be able to have a normal childhood.

After several more attacks in less than a month, the Potters agreed on the condition that Harry would come back to them when he got his Hogwarts letter. Using a complex network of monitoring charms, wizard repealing wards and a borderline illegal blood ward would insure that no harm would come to Harry from any outside forces not keyed to the wards or sharing blood to young Harry.

"Belle, Mary ready to go? It's almost time to meet up with your father." Lily called to her daughters.

"Yeah Mom." Called out Mary as Belle give a single nod of her head. Both took one last glance at the boy sharing the same name as their famous brother.

Seeing this, Lily decided this was a good time to bring out her inner Marauder. "Mhhhmmm? Who's the cute boy that you two been looking at since we got here?"

Both Belle's and Mary's face erupted in a massive blush. Lily had a slight smile on her face for her success in what she was sure would become another embarrassing story to tell in the future. Her smile seemed to turn malicious to her stuttering daughters before Mary seemed to lock up before walking briskly towards the exit, followed closely by her bright red twin and a giggling Lily. Lily couldn't wait to tell her husband about this.

Time Skip

Harry was gritting his teeth, trying not to start another pointless argument with the blonde ponce in front of him that was currently giving Harry in his words "A _generous_ offer."

Leo Donaldson was a light blonde much like Fumina's own hair and a little shorter then Harry with dark almond color eyes that always seemed to be trying to look down on people. He was the only son of the only local millionaires and they got the best of everything. Their family had made most of their money in the last century in import and exports but nowadays was made from investments. All this lead to Leo being extremely spoiled to the point that he got anything he remotely desired and for some reason he wanted Harry to stop being friends with Fumina.

"So what will it take? Money, toys, maybe even some new friends?" Leo spoke in a tone that reminded Harry of the Dursleys, even if Leo had never meet them and did it so more naturally then them.

Even after the Dursley's arrest and Harry no longer being terrorized by Dudley's gang he didn't have many people want to be his friend besides at his dojo and a few girls at school. They still either saw Harry as the delinquent even if the rumors were proven false or a troubled boy with a dark past.

"There is nothing you could do or give me to being friends with Fumina-chan SO STOP." Barked out Harry at Leo, finally giving up on trying to control his anger at the rich boy. **Why would I stop being friends with anyone for gifts, much less my best friend that saved me from that** _ **Hell**_ **known as my former family.**

"Then how about a contest. You have some skill in building models so I challenge you to see who can build a better Gunpla before the end of the school year. Winner gets Fumina's friendship and the loser's model, deal?" Leo stated with a sneer as he looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

With the almost same sneer on his face Harry responded to the ponce's challenge. "DEAL!" Harry yelled before storming away to find Fumina and tell her about this challenge.

That night saw Fumina asking what was wrong with Harry to accept that last part of the deal to keep the loser's Gunpla. She reminded him that all of his models had come to life so why would this new one be any different. Harry was now regretting being baited into a childish bet that could end very badly but refused to call it off. That is something the old Harry Potter would do, Harry Hoshino stood by his decisions. Deciding that now was a good time to see what was the final Gunpla was, he walked towards his room.

Seeing the black wrapped box sitting on his dresser top, Harry began slowly unwrapping it till he could see some drawings of the mobile suit with its name. _Gundam OO Riser_. Harry spent a few moments looking over the drawings to see what it was meant for and possible ideas how to make it completely unique.

The suit could separate into a suit and fighter, much like the _Super Gundam_ from Zeta Gundam. Though the fighter for the _OO Riser_ didn't bring with it a massive weapon or anything special that Harry could see. In fact the complete suit confused Harry. There was no visible thrusters on it anywhere which made Harry wonder what this suit was meant for.

With a large sword that could be folded back near the handle to form a beam pistol and multiple openings facing forward on the fighters wings for either missiles or guns made Harry think it was meant for close range.

 **How am I going to make this unique and my own? Fumina-chan won't help since I made the bet without asking her and made it seem like I value Gunpla more than her.** Harry was pondering on how this all went so bad this fast and how he could fix it. Looking at the drawings while hoping for a good idea with most of his thoughts on Fumina gave him the perfect way to win the bet and have her not be angry with him.

 **This will be my masterpiece, a way to show Fumina-chan just how much she means to me.** Harry began looking at the drawings in a new light and looking for what he would need to change out or build from scratch to complete his final Gunpla from that contest almost two years ago.

Time Skip

The last day of the school year had arrived and everyone was ready for it to be over not just so they wouldn't have to worry about angry teachers, never ending homework and being able to sleep in every day. The other was two of the top students were finally settling their bet over who was a better model builder.

Harry had already decided that even if he lost today to Leo, he wouldn't stop being Fumina's friend. He would not turn his back on the person who was his first friend, his savior.

"You ready to lose in front of the entire school Potter?" Leo spoke loudly to Harry as they both set their still currently covered Gunpla on two different tables in the school auditorium. Leo had found out that Harry hated his old name and took great pleasure in saying it every chance he got.

Looking over at Leo's covered Gunpla, Harry noticed that it was big. REALLY BIG. It took up over half of the table while Harry's took up about a fifth of that. **Just cause it's bigger than mine doesn't mean its better.** Looking over the gathered students, Harry spotted Fumina near the back or the crowded room. She had still angry about the bet Harry made and hadn't spoken to him since the night she found out. The only time she interacted with him was in their martial arts club and when she would sneak into his bed at night to only be gone by morning. Harry was confused by these actions and hope they would start talking again like they used to.

Looking back Leo, Harry noticed that he had already taken the cover off his Gunpla to show the mobile armor Dendrobium. Right away, Harry noticed that it was built extremely well but that was it. Same standard color, same functions and weapons that it came with. Nothing on it was changed from the original. Looking at Leo grandstanding in front of it going on how you can't mess with perfection. Deciding this would be a good time to revel his Gunpla, Harry slowly removed the white sheet hiding his masterpiece and hopefully his chance to save his friendship.

What was once Gundam 00 Riser had been made into something no one expected. The once green pieces like the eyes, sword edge, chest and joints were now sky blue crystal that seemed to glow. The armor around the waist been slimmed down to give it more mobility and larger chest vents made it look curvier. Blue Hair flowed out the back the head to its armored shoulders that gave the suit an overall feminine feel.

The wings of the Riser had been almost completely redone so that they were connected to the suits back instead of the two cones on the shoulders and now looked like mechanical wings of an Archangel. Each feather was hand built to allow movement and shift to revel the gun ports of the original Riser wings. It's Gundam facemask was able to be removed by sliding it down and off to reveal a face of a girl dear to Harry's heart but Harry was saving that trump card if it came down to a tie breaker or to show Fumina how much she meant to Harry.

The entire suit besides the silvery wings was done in light blue and white tone. Here and there was hints of silver or gold to accent the regal and majestic looking suit. For its weapons it had its gunblade that it came with and two one of a kind swords.

The first was white sword of white marble and blue quartz called Xenocalber. The sword was stored in a silver sheath that doubled at a sword. It took Harry a month just to make this one sword but it was well worth it. As the silver was chipped away to reveal the marble and quartz sword, its attack power increased dramatically. Carefully carved into both the silver and marble was image of a kneeling nun, praying.

The second sword was a golden beam saber with and double the length handle then a normal beam saber. It had two modes, the first was the normal use with a beam that was twice the size of the suit. The other mode, anti-ship, had the handle split halfway down to form a T that then had extremely wide beam to come out to two-thirds the suit's size.

Overall, the suit gave the image of female angel, ready to defend the weak and the innocent. As Harry looked across the room to see what Fumina thought, she had left after a brief glance. Sadden by this, Harry looked at Leo only to see his face in a sneer as both the students and teachers crowded around Harry's table to look at the his Angel Gundam.

"You win this time Potter." Leo snarled as stomped out, leaving his mobile armor behind.

Harry merely stood there watching him leave, thankful that he won and hoping this would fix his friendship. After a few more minutes of letting people ogle his Gunpla, Harry carefully began moving towards the school exit, his arms weighed down by Dendrobium while Angel was safely stored in his backpack with Valkyrie. **I wonder what will happen now when Angel becomes alive and how I will get through this summer if Fumina doesn't forgive me.**

 **FINALLY got that chapter done. I can't say how hard this was to write, even if it is a bit shorter than normal. But now that I got that difficult piece past, this should start picking up again but no promises. To those who asked if there will be a contest for Fumina's Gunpla, the answer is yes and no. Yes that I will let you give ideas about suits and weapons but no in that I will chose them. If you got an idea, I would prefer it sent in message so that I can talk to you about any changes or upgrading them done the line. I will accept ones in the review but not by popular choice. The next chapter starts the Hogwarts arc and main focus of the story. Until next time, OEFgrunt out.**


End file.
